Through the Mirror Glass
by Capa Delta Lamda
Summary: Meiling was first pregnant when she was young but the child died not long after birth... what happens when the baby comes back through the mirror?... better review inside... R&R (JUST READ IT)


Meiling and Eriol had a daughter when they were 16, but she died a month after Meiling gave birth to her. 4 years later, Meiling and Eriol have had another daughter. But now a threat seems to follow the little girl around when a mirror belonging to the first daughter is in little Heidi's room?  
  
By The Card Witch, Sakura Willow and Me (Cutie Eevee)  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Meiling was asleep in her room, all alone, She had a ruff day you see, another boyfriend, she had to dump him. He was making out with her best friend, Tomoyo.  
  
Now Ross and Tomoyo were dating and Meiling, well, she was just alone. But still her dreams were sweet.  
  
No she didn't dream about Syaoran that night, but that boy. He was at the tea party, when Suppi and Kero went mad. That boy who had his eyes on her.  
  
She was draming about Eriol.   
  
In the dream- she was alone in her room, crying to herself. Suddenly, someone jumped through the window which was wide open and the curtains were blowing. The person walked up to her and Meiling looked up to him.  
  
"Sweet Mei, why are you crying?" he asked,  
  
"Eriol?" Meiling asked, "No one loves, me, why am I here. Am I ment to be hated? Am I ment to be..." Meiling was cut off by Eriol's lips on hers.   
  
He leaned forward and she was forced to lean back as they kissed. Eriol's tongue slipped into her mouth and tickled her tongue. Finally Meiling pulled away from Eriol from lack of air.   
  
"Eriol, why? Kaho will be..." Meiling begun,  
  
"...It's finshed with Kaho" Eriol told her, "You see when I first saw you, you lead me in intrest after we all had tea together, I couldn't get you out of my head"  
  
"It's not possible" Meiling said sitting up, Eriol looked at her just look at the wall. "This is wrong, isn't it?"  
  
"What's so wrong as long as we love each other?" Eriol asked,  
  
Meiling span her head to him and said, "Ho-how did you know"  
  
"I know a lot of things, but you see, my feeling right now will never I won't any other way"  
  
Eriol went in for a kiss and they began to take it further. Before Meiling could feel what was going to happen next.  
  
*Gasp*  
  
She woke up...  
  
Meiling looked round the room and saw someone in the corrnor of her room.  
  
"Who is that?" she asked,  
  
"You know who it is" said a fomiular voice,  
  
"Eriol?"  
  
"The same" Eriol said stepping out into her full sight. Meiling shook her head, but he was really there! Sat next to her on the bed and kissed her. Meiling was shooked.  
  
"Well" Eriol said in a dirty way, "Shall we pick up from where we left off?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Meiling asked,  
  
"Well, we where kissing weren't we?" Eriol asked,  
  
Meiling looked at him, "But wasn't that a dream? And how do you know?"  
  
"I know a great deal of things, but I really do know this" Eriol said kissing her a few times on the lips and neck. "And that's that I am really attracted to you right now, and that I love you, and do you know what else?" Eriol asked her.  
  
"No I don't, what else?" Meiling asked, finally kissing back.  
  
"I want you, I want to hug you and hold your kind heart in my arms" Eriol said,  
  
Meiling looked at him and he just smiled, "What?" she asked him. Meiling had never been more looked after when it came to love. She had only reciently relized how much she loved him.  
  
"I love you and I want to show you how much I do love you, let me, if you trust me" Eriol told her.  
  
Meiling looked away from him, then she looked round to him and said- "I trust you"  
  
Eriol and Meiling kissed again and after a few tame kisses it turned into a make out, every kiss made Eriol want more. He held her very tight to himself, Meiling's arms forced themselves round him. Eriol went deeper into the kiss, he wouldn't be happy until Meiling gasped and morned. Finally she did, she gasped for air. As she did so, Eriol caressed her neck.  
  
Eriol stopped when Meiling coughed, "Are you alright?" he said, she was worried he had done something to shock her or make her scared or anything could result in her coughing.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, you just kissed my wind pipe and it made me cough" Meiling told him, Eriol smiled and kissed her again. They couldn't get there hands off each other.  
  
"Oh, that's... okay..." Eriol said between each kiss, pulling the covers over them. Meiling felt around her neck were she had been kissed, Eriol seemed to move lower, and lower and lower with his kisses starting with her neck and ending with her hands.  
  
"Eriol!" Meiling said geting but when he started kissing her hands repeatedly. "What? What? What are you doing, that just felt so..." Meiling was cut off by him coming back to her mouth."I'm not scared" Meiling told him, "I just don't know where all of this is leading".   
  
Eriol got on top of her and kept kissing her when finally he said, "I promise you, I'll do nothing that will hurt you".  
  
He started to repetedly kiss her. Meiling felt warmer just feeling his warm kisses, even they could melt ice. Meiling felt hopeless, like butter melting in your hand she almost gave in. But Eriol wasn't as quick as her. Before he knew it, it was her tongue which was leading the kiss. Just then, Meiling's leg hit Eriol in a place so shocking his cause him to slightly close his teeth on the kiss catching her lips in them.  
  
Meiling felt at them, it didn't hurt but she felt a bit of blood. She had slightly bit Eriol's lips too in the shock, she pulled herself towards him head and licked the bit of blood away from him lips.  
  
"Oh my Mei, I'm sorry you can hurt me all you want if you want I don't mind" Eriol said when he saw the blood on her lips. Scatch me, bite me anything that hurts" Eriol told her kissing her over and over again. Meiling strocked his hair-  
  
"Don't feel sorry dear Eriol, the pains all gone now, and I wouldn't want to hurt you" Meiling told him, "It's not worth it... so you were going to tell me where this was all going". Meiling said sweetly.  
  
"I don't know, all I do know is that I love you" Eriol said grabbing her kind hands and giving them a final kiss.  
  
~~~~~ ***~~~~~  
  
9 months later...  
  
"Meiling the doctors say that Lily may not make it through the night" Eriol told his recently married wife Meiling. The child of their love was gone or almost.  
  
Being so young when she gave birth to Lily, it was hard, it took too long and Lily had been born a month early. She's lived for 1 month and it was almost sure.  
  
Tomorrow she'd be dead.  
  
Meiling cried out loud and threw her arms round Eriol. This whole month had been so hard, niether of them would ever forget the memory of their first child.  
  
Lily died that very night, she haden't been baptized...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No flames, possitive abuse is okay but no flames about the character choice, Tomoyo is in it. Same for Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
This is just an English story and I had to have Eriol as the father as he's English. Meiling's the mother cause she's so sensitive to these things.  
  
Okay now, I said no flamers and R&R Please ^_^ 


End file.
